Talk:Warwick/@comment-26571846-20170201130958/@comment-31203455-20170202111221
Right, clear case of unfair hypothetical scenarios. Usually happens in defence of an overpowered champion, but can still happen when attacking one. In your scenario, Warwick has all his items, what items does the opposing champion have? Who is the opposing champion? Are you imagining this with fight being between 2 equally skilled players? I am an advocate for every champion having a degree of "beatability" in 1v1 combat, but some champions are easier to beat with more numbers. So, in the hypothetical situation, where is one jungler? Where is the other? Of course, that complicates things so let's keep this simple. Items such as Mortal Reminder, though rather unfair (Tank main, whoop!) does give a chunk of armour pen plus grievous wounds. Frozen Heart can slow his ability to apply on hit effects and heal himself while Frozen Mallet can allow certain ranged champions (and some melee) to effectively kite. Randuin's Omen works similar to both Frozen Mallet and Frozen Heart. Thornmail and Sunfire Cape can help mitigate any net gains from lifesteal as well as reducing your time til death. Moving to MR, you could use Maw of Mal. for more offense (and a shield) along side mitigating his mainly magic damage spells. Void Staff does the mirror mitigation reduction Last Whisper does for MR instead. Abyssal Sceptre helps dealing him more damage. As for champions, I will get the silly "pick or ban him" as well as the, "Fight fire with fire" advice. Seriously though, you have Olaf, with his lifesteal and own attack speed buff. He also has his ultimate, preventing Warwick from suppressing him. Tryndamere, as toxic as he is, bring damage, debuffs, mobility, healing (and potential healing from lifesteal) and the second best tanking ability in the game (Kayle technically wins). Speaking of kayle, you could pick Kayle. She has slows and major ranged damage, as well as the ability to completely mitigate Warwicks own ultimate with a well timed application of her own. Darius, though I haven't seen him since his nerf, could potentially brutalise a Warwick on equal terms. That is what Darius do. He bum-rummages melee champions. Ironically, Mundo could out sustain Warwick if properly itemized. Mordekaiser, I have found, can really bum-bugger a Warwick (especially if the Warwick tries to gank and then dive botlane at lvl 2...). Add in a Braum, Leona, Taric, Blitzcrank or Lulu with a death wish and you have an even greater chance of success! Though that means a 2v1 scenario. And finally, though there are more champions out there that can out burst, out sustain and mitigate Warwick, I would suggest Rammus. Give him (off the top of my irish scalp) a Locket, Cinderhulk Jungler Item, Thornmail, Merc tread, Abyssal Sceptre and Randuin's Omen (swap out Jungler Item for either Frozen Heart or Sunfire Cape, or heck, even a Mortal Reminder since you are already being cheaky and playing him in lane!) and you could potentially do a selection of: - Mitigate both his physical and magical damage: Masteries, Runes, W, Locket, Abyssal Sceptre, Randuin's Omen, Sunfire Cape, Merc Treads 9or Ninja Tabis) and/or Frozen Heart (you sadly can't have all of these, though you could go bootless like some maniac!) - Punish him for attacking with your: W and Thornmail - You could also lock him down, slow his attack and disrupt him: Q, E, Randuin's Omen and Frozen Heart. - You can contest his net shift healing: Ignite (at low HP), Exhaust (what a weird Rammus you are! Going Ignite Exhaust in lane? Crazy, you!), Mortal Reminder, W, Thornmail, Abyssal Sceptre, Sunfire Cape and R. Now I have some tendencies for being a potato in game, so don't take my advice as pure gold, but honestly, while Warwick does need some nerfs, he is not cancerous to 1v1 if you are prepared! :)